Modern Day Wayfinding
by PhoenixRoseFyre
Summary: Thousands of years has passed since Moana and Maui returned the heart of Te Fiti. Maui is still around by Moana is long gone. What happens when Maui runs into a girl that looks exactly like Moana.
1. Aloha

_So real quick, I want to say that this is a rewrite. Hopefully some of you read the original, which if you want to, its still on my profile. I decided to rewrite WTL because when I was looking through it after a bit of a hiatus, I realized how rushed everything was, so I'm going to attempt to write this a bit better. Please, if you read the original, please let me know how its going. Some of the story pieces will be similar. Thank you!_

* * *

"So, what are you looking for in a boat?" Maui asked a couple who had just walked into the office. "Well, we were looking for something that we could take out for the day with the kids," the lady said. "Well, if you two want to follow me, we can start looking at some options," he said, flashing them a smile before heading out to the dock. The three of them walked towards the sailboats. "Sailboats are great for families, especially the larger ones because there's usually a kitchenette underneath and a small sitting area," he said stopping at a boat. "Do you have a boat?" the husband asked. "I do. I actually live on a fairly large sailboat. It has a a bedroom, bathroom, living room and a full kitchen," Maui said, "Right here is a basically a smaller version of what I have. It has a sitting room, bathroom, and a kitchenette." The couple smiled and climbed on to the boat and looked around. "Hey Maui!" the husband yelled after about 10 minuets of them looking around, "I think we're going to get it!" "Amazing! We'll go start the paperwork in my office," Maui said.  
"Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Stacks! I will call you as soon as your boat comes in!" Maui said to the leaving couple. He headed back inside to his office. He sat down at his desk and began to straighten up some paperwork. "Maui! I heard you got another sale today!" a middle aged man said, standing in Maui's doorway. "Yep, another sailboat."  
"I swear, that is all you sell."  
"I guess its easy when you live on one."  
"Probably, I'm still surprised Mary agreed to move in on the boat with you. Speaking of,the misses and I are throwing an end of summer party next weekend, you two should come."  
"I'll talk to her about it."  
"Alright, I'll email the details to you tomorrow. I'll see you tomorrow Maui, have a nice night."  
"You too Bob."  
Bob left the doorway and Maui looked down at a picture on his desk of him and a petite, blonde girl kissing his cheek. His phone vibrated and he sighed. He pulled his phone out of his pocket to see a text from Mary. ' _Can you pick up a chicken for dinner? Luv you!' 'Sure, leaving work now'_

"Mom, I know where everything is. Yes, I know where my apartment is. Yes, Ali knows where it is too. Yes, I know how to get to campus from the apartment. Please stop worrying. Love you too, bye." Mo hung up the phone and pulled into the parking lot of her apartment. She looked at the building and smiled. Her phone rang and the name Ali flashed up on the screen. "Hey Ali," Mo answered. _'Hey Mo, where you at?'  
_ "I just pulled in front of the building, where are you?"  
 _'I'm upstairs, I''m headed down, I'll help you bring stuff in'_ They hung up the phone and Mo got out of her car and started unloading stuff. A few moments later, a tall blonde girl came out of the building and walked up. "Momo!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms up for a hug. "Hey Ali," Mo laughed, hugging her. The caught up as hey unpacked boxes and stuff from Mo's car and soon, everything was in the apartment. Their apartment was a decent sized two bedroom loft near the University of Honolulu "Now that that's done, we need to go stock the fridge!" Ali said, pulling Mo's arm. "Chill Girl! I just got here! I haven't even seen my room yet!"  
"It's empty except for your bed, you're welcome by the way."  
"Thank you, Ali, for being here when my bed was delivered," Mo said, semi-sarcastically.  
"Come on, I'm hungry! We need food!"  
"Fine, lets go, I'll drive," Mo said, pulling her keys out of her purse and turning to the door.  
They drove to the same grocery store they had been shopping at for the last two years. "Go ahead and start grabbing stuff, I need to use the restroom," Ali said, as soon as they got there. "Fine, you're the one who wanted to do this though," Mo sighed jokingly. They both got out of the car and went their separate ways.

Maui pulled up to the grocery store and walked inside. He wondered around the store, not wanting to go home yet. He took his time, walking through every isle, stopping to look at stuff from time to time. He turned the corner to the next isle and crashed right into another person, knocking them over. "I'm so sorry," he said, bending down the help up the girl that was now on the floor. She took his hand and began to stand up. "It's alright, I'm good," she said, looking up and smiling at him. Their eyes met and they both froze for a moment, her hand still in his. All of the color drained from Maui's face.


	2. Betrayal

In front of Maui was a short native girl with large, brown eyes and shoulder length dark brown curly hair. She was the spitting image of Moana. He let go of the girl's hand, hands shaking slightly. He had fought literal monsters, saved the world and done various other things, and yet, this girl had him more shaken up than he ever had been.  
"I-I'm sorry," Maui stuttered. "It's alright, I wasn't looking where I was going. I promise, I'm good," the girl said, smiling up at him, "I'm Mo, by the way." "I'm Maui."  
"Oh cool, are you named after the demigod or the island?"  
"Uh, demigod."  
"Nice.  
"Um, thank you," Maui said,"I uh, gotta go, have a nice day."  
"You too," Mo said, walking away.  
Maui walked the the register and checked out before heading home.

"Hey Mo," Ali said, walking up to Mo. "Hey, you missed it, a guy crashed in to me."  
"A guy? What guy, I need deets, Mo."  
"Uh, he looked a bit older than us, tall, mucular, honestly really handsome."  
"Please tell me you got his number."  
"No, Ali, I didn't get his number."  
"Come on, Mo, you need to get better at this."  
"I don't think my _boyfriend_ would like me getting numbers for other guys."  
"Oh yeah, I forgot about that," Ali laughed.  
"How on earth do you forget that?!"  
"Shhh, let's just get this shopping done."  
Ali and Mo finished grocery shopping and headed home. "We should go out tonight," Ali said as they were taking the groceries into the apartment. "I would, but Zayne and I are going to hang out." "Lame. Well, I'm going out with out you" Ali laughed.

"Hey Baby!" Mary said, hugging Maui as he walked in the door. "Hey Mary," he said, half hugging her back, "I got the chicken." "Thank you, go ahead and sit down and we can eat." Maui nodded and sat down at the table. Mary brought the chicken over to the table along with some other sides. They ate in silence.  
"I'm going to go for a run," Maui said after dinner, standing up and picking up his plate. "Okay, Sweetie," Mary said, standing up, picking up her own plate. Maui set his plate in the sink and went back to the bedroom to change out of his work clothes and into shorts. He went to the topside of the boat and walked to the front of the boat. He opened up one of the trunks on deck. Inside was just some towels, which he moved out of the way and lifted out the fake bottom of the trunk, revealing his hook. He grabbed it and put everything back in the trunk and looked around to make sure no one was around before swinging his hook and turning into a giant hawk and flying away.

Mo walked down the stairs to her car, quickly sending a text to Zayne. _'I'm on my way.'_ She got in her car and drove over to his apartment. She pulled into the parking lot and walked up to his apartment. As she approached his door, she could hear a female's voice. "Oh god Zayne! Dont stop!" the voice said, mixed with moans. Mo's heart dropped to her stomach. She half-heartily knocked on the door and the moans stopped. "Shit, shit, shit!" Zayne said. Mo could hear a bit of a hushed conversation and rushing around. Eventually, Zayne opened the door. "Why?" is all Mo could manage to say, fighting the urge to cry and scream. "Mo, I'm sor-" "Why?" she said, cutting him off, "Why the fuck would you fucking cheat?!"  
"We haven't seen each since the end last semester, I have needs."  
"You have needs? Really? Well I have needs too. I _need_ my boyfriend to not fuck anything that fucking walks!"  
"Baby, please."  
"Oh fuck you, we are so done," Mo said, turning and walking away.  
Mo walked back to her car and drove away. She drove back to her apartment and parked in the parking lot. She couldn't move to get out of her car. She was angry and upset and didn't know if she wanted to cry or scream, or both. Eventually she pulled out her phone and called Ali, only to get her voice message. _'Hey, this is Ali, sorry I didn't answer, I'll try to call back, maybe.'_ "H...he cheated," Mo stuttered. Those were the only words she could manage to say. She hung up the phone and slowly got out of the car. She made her way up to the apartment and let herself in. She sank into the couch and just sat there, staring at the wall in front of her, before she began crying.

* * *

 _Hey guys! It's been awesome seeing that some people from the original writing of this! I'm loving the support! Thank you so much! Please, leave reviews and just let me know how you're liking this!  
Thank you again!_


	3. Moving On

Hours had passed since Maui had left home. The sun had set long ago so he headed home, knowing that Mary would be pissed at him for being out so long. He quietly landed back on the boat and turned back into his human form and put his hook away before heading down below. "That was a long run," Mary said, coldly, as Maui walked in. "Sorry, I ran into some friends and had a couple drinks," he said. "Well, I hope you had a nice time," she said before standing up and going to the bedroom.  
"Mary, I'm sorry, I should've called."  
"I'm not mad."  
"Bullshit, I know you're mad at me."  
"I'm going to bed."  
Maui sighed and watched her slam the door to the bedroom.

"Mo! Are you here? Mo!" Ali yelled into the dark apartment. She looked around and sighed in relief when she saw Mo on the couch. "Mo, I'm so sorry," Ali said, walking over to Mo and sitting next to her. Mo just sat there, eyes raw from crying. "What can I do for you?" Ali asked, just feeling lost. "I just want to go to bed," Mo said before standing up and walking to her room. She climbed into bed, still fully dressed and laid there, unable to sleep.

"Mo, wake up! I made breakfast!" Ali yelled, waking Mo up from the sleep she managed to drift into. She slowly rolled out of bed and walked into the kitchen. "You are going to sit and eat," she said, pointing to a plate at the table. "I'm not hungry," Mo said, looking at the plate. "Like hell you aren't. Sit and eat, Mo." She sighed and sat at the table and picked at the food on her plate. "By the way, we're going out tonight, no if ands or buts about it. You need to get your mind off that ass."  
"Bu-"  
"Hey! What did I say? Were going out, that's final."

Maui woke up to the sound of his alarm on his phone. He was sore from sleeping on the couch the night before. He turned off the alarm and looked around the room. The bedroom door was open and the bed was made. He got off the couch and saw a note on the table.  
 _Maui,  
I can tell you are no longer happy being with me and I know you are not the kind of guy to end this and I can't bring myself to end this with you in person. I hope one day you find the person you're meant to be with.  
Mary  
_Maui sighed at the note. He wasn't sure if he should be upset or relieved. He never had been very happy with Mary, but he hadn't been unhappy either. He had never met anymore he had any real connection with since Mo and he had been trying to force that connection again. He sighed again and got ready for work.

Maui worked the day like any other, almost unaffected by the break up. After work, he drove to a near by bar and got a beer. He sat at the bar, watching the other people at the bar. He realized after all these years, he had become numb to everything. He hated the fact that he didn't care about the fact he had been dumped in a note. What did effect him was seeing that girl yesterday. It pulled at his heart like when he would think of Moana. It was times like this he really missed her. "Now if only I could get drunk," Maui said under his breath.

"Mo! Get your ass out here," Ali yelled, walking out of her room. "Give me a moment," Mo said, grabbing her purse and giving herself one more look in the mirror. She had put on plain black jeans and tank top and simple make up. She looked like she normally did, except her normal long, dark hair was now blonde and cut in a bob, which she had straightened, making the ends of her hair rest right above her shoulders. She took a deep breath and left her room. "Whoa, when did you do that?" Ali asked, pointing at Mo's hair. "Earlier, I needed a change." "It looks amazing." Mo gave a small smile and they headed downstairs to Ali's car.  
Ali drove them to a bar near by. They got out and headed inside and managed to grab a small table in the corner. "I'll get us drinks," Ali said, tuning to walk to the bar. After a few minuets, Ali returned, carrying two drinks and a guy following behind her. "Hey Mo, this is Maui," Ali said, putting down the drinks and sitting at the table. Maui and Mo looked at each other, both frozen. "Um, hi again," Mo said, trying to give a small smile. "Wait, again? You two have met before?" Ali asked.  
"Yeah, he was the guy that ran into me at the store yesterday," Mo said.  
"I'm sorry about that," Maui apologized.  
"She's fine, Maui, why don't you sit? There's room next to Mo," Ali said, smiling up at him.  
"Uh, sure." Mo scooted over, giving Maui room to sit down. He sat next to her and took a sip of his beer. Mo took her drink, and downed it. "I'll go get you another," Ali said, standing up and leaving the table.  
"Is she trying to set you up with a total stranger?" Maui asked, chuckling a little bit.  
"Maybe. I wouldn't be surprised. I caught my ex cheating on me yesterday, so she's trying to help out."  
"Well he's a compete idiot. That hair look really good on you by the way."  
"T-thank you," Mo said, blushing slightly, "so, um, what do you do?"  
"I sell boats, what about you?"  
"I'm a junior at the University of Honolulu. I'm majoring in dance and marketing."  
"That's cool, do you have any plans for after school?"  
"Not really. I would love to be a professional dancer but marketing is my backup plan."  
"Ambition is good," Maui said, smiling at Mo. She smiled back, blushing even more than before.  
The two of them talked for hours, not even noticing that Ali and already gone back home.  
"Final call!" the bartender called out from behind the car. Mo pulled out her phone a looked at the time. "Damn, it's already 2:30," she said through a yawn. "Let me take you home. I think Ali left a while ago and you're looking like you could fall asleep right now." "Okay, let me text Ali real quick to let her know."  
Maui and Mo walked to his car and got in. After a about 10 minutes and a couple on directions, they pulled into Mo's apartment.  
"Thank you for tonight. I needed this after yesterday. This was one of the best nights I've had in a long time, so, thank you," Mo said, looking down into her lap. "You helped me too. My girlfriend that I have been with for almost 4 years left me this morning by leaving me a note. I'm not even upset about it because we had been unhappy for a long time, but hanging out with you tonight, tonight was the first time in a long time that I was happy." Mo blushed a deep red and smiled. "Here, put your number in," Mo said, handing her phone to Maui. Maui smile and quickly put his number in before handing it back over. "I'll text you," Mo said, smiling at him before opening the door, "see you later."

* * *

 _Hey guys! Hope you're all enjoying the story. Please leave reviews because I love the conversation and it lets me know what I'm doing well. Your support keeps me going!_

 _Thank you for reading!_


	4. A Few Drinks In

Maui woke up the next morning and got ready for work with a little more energy than normal. The rest of the day was pretty much the same. He realized he was happier than he had been in a long time. Even his sells were better, which was really saying something. He had gotten a text around lunch time from Ali asking if he wanted to hang out with her and Mo that night at the bar from last night. He agreed and smiled to himself as he headed out to lunch.

The rest of the day passed by rather quickly and Maui found himself in a corner booth with Mo and Ali.  
"So, do you plan to ditch us again, Ali?" Mo asked, laughing.  
"I got distracted, Mo, I told you this!" Ali said, defending herself, trying to hide her face in her drink. Mo and and Maui laughed as they took a drink.  
"So, is Mo short for something?' Maui asked.  
"Yeah. It's short for Moana. It's a family name according to my dad," Mo said. Maui's breath caught in his throat. His head was spinning and it wasn't from the alcohol.  
"Uh, wh- what about you Ali?" Maui stuttered.  
"Alexandria. I thought Alex was too common so I went with Ali," she explained, obviously starting to get buzzed.  
"She rambles a bit when shes drunk," Mo whispered, leaning close to Maui's ear.  
"I can see that," he chuckled.

Mo, Ali, and Maui spent a good part of the night sitting there and drinking. Eventually, Ali went off and found a guy and had been dancing with him for the better part of an hour.  
"And he said he has needs! What kind of bullshit is that?" Mo said before taking another shot. She was drunk, _very_ drunk. "He acts like I don't have needs. I do have needs, but that's what toys are for, not sluts. I mean, fuck, I haven't had sex in months!"  
"He doesn't sound like he was mature enough for the relationship you wanted," Maui said. Even though he had been drinking the same amount as Mo, he was barely even buzzed. Downside of immortality.  
"You're right," she said, turning to Maui, "Fuck him!" She kept looking up at him when a bad idea popped in her hazey mind.  
"We should just fuck since we both just got out of relationship, just to help get over them." She said, moving closer to him.  
"Mo, I-I don't think thats a good idea."  
"Are you sure about that?" She laid a hand on his thigh and rubbed towards his crotch and moving her face close to his. "You said you live close right?"  
"Yes, bu-" he said, voice husky. He desperately tried to not give in to the girl in front on him.  
"Then let's go." Her voice was low and thick with lust.  
"What about Ali?"  
"She'll be fine, she will probably end up fucking that guy, and she would probably be ecstatic for me to get some." She straddled his lap and looked into his eye, her arms wrapped around his neck. All Maui wanted at that moment was to give into to her. "Mo, you're drunk, you'll regret this in the morning," Maui said, looking away.  
"Please, Maui," she said, voice breaking. Maui looked back at her and saw tears in her eyes, "don't you want me? Doesn't anyone want me?" Tears spilled over and ran down her cheeks. Maui reached up and held the side of her face, wiping away the tears with his thumb. "I can't because, even after only a couple days, I-I have feelings for you," Maui said, looking into her eyes. He really hoped she was drunk enough to not remember that in the morning.  
Mo laid her head on Maui's shoulder and cried. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close, adjusting her so she was just sitting on his lap instead of straddling it. He let her sit there and cry for what felt like forever. It broke his heart seeing anyone being so hurt.  
Maui looked up and searched the crowed for Ali, but couldn't find her anywhere. "Come on, Mo, let's get you to bed," he said, standing up before helping her up. He walked her out the door to his car. Mo just looked drained at this point and being drunk wasn't helping. He got in and drove back to his boat.  
"Where are we," Mo said, tonelessly. "This is where I live."  
"I thought you said-"  
"We aren't here to have sex. You need to sleep, and Ali disappeared and I don't think you should be alone right now." Mo nodded and looked at her lap. "Let's get you inside," Maui said, getting out of the car. He ran to the other side of the car and helped Mo out. He led her to his boat and back to the bedroom. Mo sat on the bed as Maui rummaged around until he found a T-shirt for her. "Here, you can wear this tonight. You can sleep here, I'll sleep on the couch," he said, turning to leave the room. "Thank you," Mo whispered. Maui stopped and turned back towards her, "No problem, Moana." He turned back and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Maui spent most of the night flying. Soon, he saw a familiar island in the distance. He soon found himself on the beach of the island, back in his human form. "Te Fiti," he whispered. He fell to his knees and looked that the rest of the island. "What the hell is going on?" he begged, feeling drained from the day. "Who the hell is that girl?" _"That is a question you already know the answer too,"_ a voice floated around him. "What does that mean?"  
 _"You know exactly what I mean, Demi-God."  
_ "Just say it! Say who she is! Please!"  
 _"Moana of Motunui."_

* * *

 _Hey everyone, sorry for yet another **really** late update. I hit serious writers block and some how getting the flu solved that. Please leave some reviews and let me know if you like it! I love reading reviews and I do actually take things into account.  
Once again, thank you for the support!_

 _Also, if you have ever read the House of Night Series, I have a FF on this profile called Saved, give it a read if you want._


	5. Is This the Start?

Mo woke up the next day, head pounding. "Where am I?" she whispered as she sat up, looking around. She looked down at her self and saw how little she was wearing. She only had on a large T-shirt and her panties. "Oh great," she mumbled and she held her head. Her head jerked up when she heard a knock on the door. "Uh, yes?" she said, making sure she was all covered. Maui opened the door and stepped in to the room, holding a steaming mug. Mo's eyes widened. "Hey," he said sheeply, "I,uh, brought you some coffee. How are you feeling?" He sat on the foot of the bed and handed the cup to her. "Um, thank you. You can probably guess how I feel." She took a sip of coffee and averted her eyes from the man in front of her.  
Maui was wearing a T-shirt and sweatpants, but it wasn't how he was dressed that made it hard for Mo to not to stare, it was intricate tribal tattoos that covered his arms. They looked almost alive on his tan skin. "Um, did...did we, um," she stammered. "No, you were out of it and Ali disappeared so I brought you here. I didn't think you should be alone," he said, giving her a gentle smile, causing Mo to blush. "Thank you," she said, finally letting her eyes meet his. She smiled at him before taking another sip of coffee and relaxing a little more.  
"Do you want some breakfast?" Maui asked, standing up. "Oh, you don't have to make me anything. I should probably head home, Ali is probably freaking out," Mo said, reaching over to pick up her phone. She turned on the screen and saw a few missed texts and calls from Ali. "Okay, I'll let you get changed and I'll take you home," he said, obviously a little sad. Mo nodded as he left the room.  
Mo quickly dialed Ali and stood up from the bed.  
"Mo! Where have you been?!"  
"Um, I'm actually in Maui's bedroom."  
"What?!" Ali practically screamed into the phone with delight.  
"Calm down, nothing happened. I was pretty messed up last night."  
"Details!"  
"I don't remember much, I do vaguely remember me throwing myself at Maui, but he said no. Ali, I think he said something about liking me, I could be wrong though."  
"Mo! That's amazing! You should ask him! Go for it!"  
"Ali, I don't know..."  
"Moana! Listen to me, fuck Zayne. He is a pig! Maui is a huge sweetheart, even just from the few days we've talked to him. He could've taken advantage of you and fucked you last night when you were begging him to, but he didn't. How many guys would do that?"  
"Ali, I know nothing about him."  
"That's what dating is for. Give it a chance. I know you like him too."  
"I'll have to think about it-"  
"Mo, take a risk for once. This could be something amazing, don't let it pass. I'm going to let you go. Take a risk."  
And with that, Ali hung up the phone. Mo sighed and ducked into the bathroom. She looked like crap. Eyeliner and mascara was smeared around her eyes and had streaks down her cheeks. The only thing that looked good was her now half wavy, half curly hair. She still wasn't use to the blonde. She quickly washer her face and ran her fingers through her hair before stepping back and taking a look at herself. The T-shirt she was wearing was for some rock band and it was so large, it ended right above her knees. She liked the look but it wasn't what she needed right now. She put on her jeans and bra from the day before and tied up the bottom of the shirt so it fit her better. She looked at herself in the eye in to mirror and took a deep breath. "Alright, let's do this," she whispered and walked to the door.

Mo opened the bedroom door, even more nervous than before. Maui looked up from his coffee and smiled at her. "Ready to go?" he asked. "Actually, I talked to Ali, everything is all good, so, if you want to go get some food, I'm up for it," she said, smiling at him. "Uh, sure, let me get changed real quick. I think I have an extra toothbrush if you want." "Um, sure."  
Maui stood up and went to the bathroom. He dug around and found a disposable toothbrush. "Here we go!" he said, handing it to Mo. She took it from him, there hands touching for a second, making them both linger. "T-thank you," she said. She put a little toothpaste on the toothbrush before leaving the bathroom and walking to the kitchen to brush her teeth. Maui closed the bedroom door and quickly changed into a pair of jeans before brushing his own teeth and throwing his long hair into a bun. He left his bedroom to find Mo not in the cabin. He climbed up the stairs and smiled when he was Mo on the deck, leaning against the railing, looking over the ocean. He couldn't help himself but to take out his phone and take a quick picture.  
Maui walked up next to Mo and showed her the picture. She laughed and looked up at him, "You taking pictures of me now, like a stalker?" she asked. "You're at my home, I'm not stalking you, besides, I've dabbled in photography, it's hard to resit a good shot."  
"Well, you've got a point," she laughed. Her smiled faded a little and she turned her gaze from him. "Hey, Maui, did you say something about liking me last night? I kinda remember, but I could've just dreamed it."  
"Oh, um," Maui blushed hard and looked away. Mo's face fell. "Don't worry about it, I shouldn't have asked. We barely know each other, and I'm only 21. Why on earth would I think that you would like me. I'm sor-" Mo was cut off by Maui's lips on hers. It was the kind of kiss that takes your breath away. Almost as soon as it stated, it was over. Maui pulled away slightly and looked down at Mo. "I'm sorry," he breathed, starting to pull away more. Mo wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his again. She pressed herself against him and kept kissing him. This kiss lasted longer and was deeper than the previous, but it wasn't a kiss full of lust, but instead genuine passion. Maui's large arms were wrapped tightly around her.  
Their kiss ended and they pulled away, resting their foreheads on each other. "So, I take that as a yes?" Mo asked. "Thats a hell yes," Maui whispered, kissing her forehead, "Let's go get some breakfast."

* * *

 _Hey everyone! Thank you for reading. Please leave comments and tell how you're liking it so far!_


End file.
